


Calia's Naming Day

by burning_nova



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Calia's naming day.An attempt at romance writing that failed to fit main story (Jarl of Windhelm's Woman) but not a complete loss I think.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ulfric Stormcloak
Kudos: 13





	Calia's Naming Day

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. I tried to write something romantic. Realized it didn't fit in the story that accompanies it (Jarl of Windhelm's Woman) and it devolved into mediocore porn. 
> 
> Still since it's valentine's day and why not.

They were meditating.

He wore a thin robe. The wind was biting and cut through it but it focused his attention on _her_ , Kyne. He tried focusing on the words of Unrelenting Force.

The courtyard was relatively silent. The din of the city could not be done away with but it didn’t matter. Ulfric focused his breathing. Calia shifted on occasion but he ignored it after a time.

The wind blew hard. He felt it all and simply let out a breath. Calia muttered something to his annoyance. She was dressed warmly by contrast

The first time they had done this she had worn something only mildly thicker than his robe. Ulfric had become concerned when he heard her teeth chattering. Opening his eyes, saw the tips of her ears and lips were blue. She was shivering. He rose and dragged her inside.

Erandur firmly chastised Ulfric for treating a half-elven woman like she was half-Nord after looking her over. It had unfortunately drawn attention to their endeavor. It had been hard to miss Calia shivering, blue and asking for a bath while he and Erandur bickered.

The staff seemed to think he was familiarizing her with Kyne as he knew her. He had introduced her to Talos so it was an understandable assumption. He didn’t know why it set off so many rumors. Jorleif said the staff were still talking about it days later.

Her hands tapped her thighs. Ulfric opened his eyes. He watched her gloved hands move against her legs. Ulfric hands itched for prayer beads. It had helped him focus his hands when he had started. 

An idea struck him. He’d get some for her naming day. He’d need to see a carpenter. No, a craftsman. Wood was too plain. Horker ivory was better. He would get some himself, he thinks she’d feel less self conscious if he used them with her.

He closed his eyes. Kyne’s caress greeted him. He hoped it was her approval and not just his imagination. He focused on _Ro._

_Balance._

He’d also get her snowberry tarts. She was particularly fond of them. Sifnar did not bake them often. His mind focused on his Thu’um.

Ulfric expected Calia’s naming day to be a simple exchanging of gifts and meal like his had been.

Calia received several official missives congratulating her on her contributions to Skyrim. Korir apparently tied her having come to Winterhold with the Dawnguard. He’d invited her to see him next time she visited. Ulfric was sure it was to gain his favor.

Jora, Lortheim, and Erandur presented her with apprentice healer robes. His woman had advanced enough to call herself an actual healer, albeit an apprentice. It had surprised and delighted her. Ulfric had resisted kissing her in the middle of his great hall.

Galmar gave her the spell book next.

“Galmar, thank you! I will remember this when you’ve thrown me across the training ground.” Calia said brightly and eagerly looked at the spell book. “I didn’t even know these existed!” Galmar smiled at her enthusiasm.

She hugged him. Ulfric smothered a laugh at the absolute discomfort on Galmar’s face.He was not an affectionate man. Calia had become more demonstrative since her return from the Dawnguard. She pulled back.

“Yes, well. Kill some Thalmor if you see them with it when you master it.” Galmar said. Calia nodded. She completely missed his discomfort.

Her alchemist gave her a book an alchemy and a plea to stop eating ingredients once she learned they weren’t poisonous. The book would explain most of the effects of the common ingredients. Ulfric still wasn’t sure of his name. He was not asking after all this time.

Ulfric felt his beads were lacking. However when he explained what they were and showed his own set her smile softened. Her expression was affectionate. He knew she wanted to say things they could not share in the great hall.

“Thank you, Ulfric. I will cherish this as much as I do the amulet of Talos.” He smiled back at her.

A cough got their attention. Yrsarald gave Calia a poorly made flower wreath and a small dagger from his daughters. The dagger was surprisingly good quality.

“It is not much but my girls wanted to give something. They are grateful. We are grateful.” He bowed. Calia took the gifts with a delighted smile. Ulfric thanked his officer. He was thankful Calia had her own room. As much as he understood the sentiment he did not want such a wreath in his room or study.

Sifnar brought a breakfast specifically prepped to Calia’s liking.

After breakfast they headed to the Temple. Calia was cheerful on their way out. “I take it you’ve enjoyed your naming day so far?”  
  
“I haven’t celebrated it since my mother died. I wasn’t in one place long enough to make friends.”

“Well you will celebrate many with us.” He said firmly. She gave him a sad smile. Ulfric had the feeling she truly did not expect to survive Alduin. He had to dissuade her of that.She would get stronger, strong enough to defeat Alduin and live.

She had the artifacts of Akatosh. It had to mean something. Ulfric believed it did.

“Woman, you will or do you believe we are simply wasting time?” He asked. The question surprised her.

“Of course not. You will be king but I-“ She looked around them.  
  
“You will be with me when I am.” He said firmly. Her smile was bright again.  
  
“Of course, my bear.” She said. Ulfric smiled.

“Excuse me, my lord and lady?” They turned. Tova Shatter-Shield was looking at them. Calia frowned. She did not like being called a lady.

“Yes?” He asked.  
  
“I’m sorry for interrupting but I want to thank her ladyship again.” Tova’s voice was thick with emotion. “My Friga would not be here without you. We celebrated her and Nilsene’s naming last month. It wouldn’t be possible without you. So thank you and happy naming day. I wish you a long life. Gods bless you.” She bowed. Calia couldn’t respond before the woman left.

“Oh.”  
  
“You’ve done good work, Calia.” He pulled her next to him. “Come, let’s pray.” She nodded. He showed her how to use the beads in standard prayers when not meditating.

The door opened. He turned. The barmaid paused before entering. She bowed her head and prayed in the last pew. He recognized her. Suzette or Susan, he thinks that is her name is something like that.

He focused on Calia again. She followed him as he muttered a prayer.He heard the barmaid leave. Good. He raised his voice a bit more audible.A long life, victory, and guidance.

They parted for their daily tasks again. The day’s meetings passed easily. The two met for a private dinner. He surprised her with the snowberry tarts at dinner. It had her smiling excitedly.

“I haven’t had these in months.”

“You’re too thin from the Dawnguard. I’ll have Sifnar make them more often.” He said.

“Oh, not you too. Jora began mothering me and saying I’ll vanish soon enough if I keep losing weight. I’ve actually gained some back here.” She licked some of the snowberry filling. Ulfric followed the movement with clear interested. She smiled wickedly at him.

“I had to eat leanly in the Soul Cairn and Forgotten Vale. Erandur always find to have a small ‘break’ with me during our lessons. We have tea and some biscuits.”  
  
“Good.” He smirked. “I look forward to verifying your claim with me tonight.”

“Oh, my bear, I look forward to it.” Ulfric felt his pulse quicken. “Now let me enjoy my naming day treat.” She made it quite a sight. Well, he hoped he didn’t develop an unwanted association with snowberry tarts and sex.

They finished the evening with him dragging her out of the room and dumping her on their bed. She laughed.

Ulfric’s breath caught at the sight of her. She was smiling, carefree, her eyes were bright and a small flush of want colored her cheeks. Divines he wanted her.

“Ulfric.” He had become used to her saying his name right but rarely did she say it so huskily. “I want you to make me scream tonight.”

“As you wish, my dragon, it is your naming day after all.” She rose.

“Then help me out of this dress.”

“With pleasure.” Ulfric pulled it off of her. He stripped without preamble after. She reached out and stroked his manhood. Ulfric groaned. “Woman.” He groaned.

“You always surprise me by how big you are.” She ran her hand to the base. “I was worried you wouldn’t fit in me.”  
  
“I’m not that big, woman.” He said. “I had faith you’d take it well.”  
  
“You have a lot of faith in me as Dragonborn.”  
  
“It had nothing with you being Dragonborn. I had my fingers in you before. I’d knew you could take it.” Calia flushed. “Now get on the bed. Pull your legs up.”  
  
“Oh.” She sounded excited and did as he asked. He took her in again. Maybe she had gained a few pounds. Her hipbones weren’t as prominent and he thinks her belly is a bit softer again He moved over her. He kissed her hard.

Her hand grabbed his hair and pulled gently. She wanted him down. He pulled back and kissed his way down her body. His mouth nipped at her breast, small but nipples pert from the cold. He nipped at them.  
  
“Ulfric, divines. Please.” He kissed his way to her navel, she laughed lightly as his beard tickled her. Her pubic hair soon greeted him. He sat up. The hair on her legs was standing. He ran his hands over her legs to warm them up. “I’m fine. Please. Your mouth, now.” He chuckled at the demanding tone.

  
He bent down. Her womanhood was musky and he dipped a finger into her. She was ready for him. He could just slip into her now and she’d stretch around him without needing foreplay, he thinks. He pulled out his finger and pulled her labia apart gently.

He clit was swollen, ready for him. He spread her arousal on her clit. She gave a hitched breath. He rubbed it gently. His other hand rubbed her labia. He met her eyes. They were bright and watching him. He wrapped his mouth around her clit as he thrust two fingers into her.

“Oh. Yes. Another one. Fill me.” Ulfric obliged, keeping the pressure on her soft. She wanted to scream. He’d make her scream, after she begged him for it. His fingers curled up toward her belly. “Mm. Harder.” She demanded. He refused. His tongue teased her slowly. She was making frustrated sounds not too long after.

A hand grabbed his hair and pulled, hard. He pulled his mouth off of her. “Don’t do that.” He growled. ”You know I don’t like that!” She gave him an apologetic look.

“Sorry.” He nodded and went back to her. Her hand returned to his head but the grip on his hair was weak. He felt her nails scrape lightly against his scalp. She wanted to pull again. He used his free hand to take hers.

It didn’t take long for her breath to hitch and her hips to move up to meet him despite his softness. “Ah, yes. Divines. Ulfric, more.” His tongue delivered broad strokes to her clit in acquiesce and his fingers gave shallow pumps into her vagina.

The hand interlocked with his gripped him hard. Divines she was strong. He pulled back for a breath and rubbed his beard along the inside of her thigh. His fingers slipped out of her.

“Oh, go back.”  
  
“I will.” He reassured her. He rubbed her clit with his fingers, he nipped at her thigh. He tongued her vagina. He needed her to just go a little longer, she’d beg him then. She groaned. His fingers rubbed along side her glans as his tongue entered her. She tried to get him back on her clit. His fingers moved back to just tease her. She let out a frustrated sigh.

“Please, Divines. Please. Ulfric, for the love of Dibella, please!” He grinned. He pulled back, met her eyes, kissed her clit then took it back into his mouth. He wasn’t overwhelming but he was focused, the suction was harder and his tongue stroked her firmly. His fingers teased her perineum before entering her again.

She made a choked sound at their inclusion. “Go.” She said meaninglessly. He thinks she wanted his fingers to move again. Her breath started to hitch and her cries rise in pitch. “Gods. Close. Please.” He kept going. Her hips moved against him now.

He knew it was close. She still hand’t screamed. He pulled back his fingers and thrust them hard into her. Once, twice-there. Her eyes widened and her hips moved closer around his head and she screamed.

He would have smirked but kept working her instead. She made a soft mewling noise and he pulled back. She gave him a satisfied smile. He went to her and kissed her. It was a soft and sweet affair between them for moment.

“Are you fine to take me?” He asked. She was sated. Moreover, he wasn’t sure if he had been too rough at the end with her.

“Yes.” She said. Her hand wrapped around his half hard manhood. “Do you want me to-?” He nodded. She stroked him back to full mast. He closed his eyes and let her stroke him.

“I’m ready. I want more.” She said and stopped stroking him. He nodded, moving between her legs again.He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips as he sunk into her. He groaned at her warmth.“You always feel nice.” She sighed in satisfaction.

“You feel wonderful.” He returned.

He moved against her. He moved lazily now. There was no desperation tonight. Her hand drifted to her womanhood. Ulfric saw the flush on her cheeks deepen as he watched her pleasure herself to him.

He didn’t know if she’d climax again before he finished. He hoped she did. She felt amazing when it happened.

“Happy naming day, woman.” He got out as he bent down to kiss her again.  
  
“It is a good one.” She agreed as he pulled back. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

He did so.

The Bear of Markarth was not out tonight nor the Dragonborn. Sometimes the best nights were when he could simply be Ulfric and she Calia. They moved against each other as if nothing else in the world awaited them but each other.

It was a nice lie they hardly could indulge in. The harsh reality was tempered knowing that the lie allowed them to show honest and raw affection for each other. If only for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
